Sirius Potter, Son of Harry Potter
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Sirius Potter lost his mother as a child, killed by deatheaters, Sirius will change history and save Hermione and Harry Potter's love no matter what. Power of love does great things


Sirius Potter before Hogwarts

Chapter one depression.

By SuperGirl

A/N:

This is for those who wanted a continued story, before the whole time travel, the first few paragraphs are repeats in here for those who didn't read the original, and then chapter one begins. Please review HUGS in all- ;)

on with the show

It wasn't easy getting over tragedies in Harry's life. He lost everyone he had loved; including his wife Hermione right after his or her son Sirius James Granger-Potter was born. Right after there was peace, that was why it was hardest for him after all they worked for, a death eater who traveled through time to kill the one thing he loved most. Followers of Voldemort going for a walk to the market in daylight in the open public in London's streets with the baby, Sirius, attacked her. Harry had the hardest time raising their son without his wife after all they went through for such a tragedy for someone so innocent. He mostly blamed himself. It all happened so quickly to him as well, he had a hard time talking to Sirius about it as well for Harry it was worst then losing anyone else.

Sirius didn't know his father was a big hero in the wizard world either, he was just dad. Plain old dad, who burnt the breakfast; who read to him. He loved his dad for being his dad, but wanted him to be happy. He knew he was a wizard, but he didn't understand the full amount of what it was to be a wizard and what one could do. That is one thing that Sirius didn't understand why his dad didn't go back and change things. If someone horrible could go to the future and kill off the one person his dad loved why couldn't his dad go back and stop them?

Let's begin at the beginning with the fatal day March 15th. The day everything did change for the Potter family...

Morning of March 15th ten and a half years ago

"Harry." came a voice from down the steps.

"Harry!" this time it came louder. A Dark haired man popped around the corner to look down stairs. He smiled brightly at the woman below, while holding a mini copy in his hands. "Yes." he said in an extra deep voice, his beautiful brunette wife gave him a stern look, then lost it laughing.

"Breakfast Mr. Potter." she said crossing her arms. He smiled and Zoomed Sirius down the stairs making an airplane sound, while making Hermione laugh at the two, Sirius laughing and Harry turning red. "Come on." she said waving him to fallow her to the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" he asked.

"Nope, there is no mix here; I could go to the store?" Harry turned his head. "I can wait, what are you fixing by chance?" She smiled and turned around and grabbed a plate fixed for Harry. His eyes widen some. "Eggs and toast?" he asked almost sounding disappointed.

"It's what we had I haven't had time to go shopping with all the commotion going on." Harry frowned some. "I have one baby I don't need two." she said looking at Harry. Harry pouted some. "I'll go latter, promise." she said sitting down at the table to join him with a bottle in hand for Sirius. Hermione took Sirius from Harry and held him to feed him his bottle of luke warm milk.

Harry ate his eyes eyeing his wife while thought came in about things to do to her. Too bad the baby was being held if not he would have jumped on her then in there, she was a tease in her nightgown, almost transparent, there mocking him.

"Harry?" she yelled a third time, Harry looked up from his wife's chest. "Did you hear me?" she asked. Harry looked very guilty then laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I been zoning out all day from that thing you have on. You are bloody distracting in it." Hermione turned red and looked down at Sirius and took the empty bottle from him, as she did he made a squeak sound and she cued him for a second. She looked up at Harry. "What do you have in mind Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"I-."

"You?"

"I...I..."

"Yes." she asked, this caused Harry to blush.

Hermione stood up with Sirius rocking him give Harry the 'EVIL EYE'. Harry looked down trying to say one things on his mind. "I want to have another baby." Harry squeaked out. Hermione looked up a bit shocked at him beat-red. He stood up and walked to her and Sirius. "I know Sirius is a few months old, not a year old yet, but in my heart I want another baby." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes the laughed a little causing Harry to look shocked. "Eh... What?" he asked.

"I am." she said with a goofy smile. Harry's eyes widen.

"What?"

"We are."

"That was fast." he laughed, then had a serious look. "Are you?" she nodded and Harry jumped up and group hugged Sirius and Hermione. She laughed as he twirled them around. The stopped and Harry gave her a kiss then rubbed Sirius head messing up the baby's hair.

"Everything I always wanted I have." he smiled he was so happy inside everything he had worked for sacrificed and had the one thing he wanted his whole life, a family. "How far?"

"Two Months." Harry smiled some at this.

"I knew you were getting fat."

"Harry James!" She yelled at him, Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is it a another boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I am not going to tell you." she said walking off with Sirius. Harry fallowed.

"Be nice, come on." He pleaded, Hermione turned pink.

"A girl." Harry smiled some more. Hermione wanted a girl, she love Sirius more then anything, but always wanted a girl, Harry got his Boy, she now had her Girl. Finally both had what they wanted out of life, a perfect time for two who sacrificed so much for the world.

that afternoon

Harry walked down the stairs and seen Sirius' stroller out in the living room. Hermione was putting on her jacket. "Going to the store?' he asked. She nodded. "Do you have to take Sirius?" he asked pouting. She sighed walking up to Harry. "I want to spend all the time with Sirius I can before the new baby." Harry Nodded.

"I thought it was hard to go shopping with a stroller." she nodded then stuck her tounge at him. "He's going with me." she said laughing. Harry nodded at her. "Do you want me to come with you?' he asked.

"You'll just be lustful in the streets, Harry." She said scolding him.

"Will not." he said innocently.

"This is why we have two babies now Harry." she said shaking her index finger at him. "I be home in an hour." she said pushing the stroller to the door opening it up. Harry waved as he watched the love of his wife walk out the door.

two hours latter

Harry was an impatient man, he had waited longer then what Hermione said she would be. It wasn't like her and it was dinner time. She was a perfectionist is why he was worried. He picked up the phone and called the cell phone she carried. After a minuet it went to the message.

Two thoughts went through Harry's head.

1) Hermione was mad at him ignoring him.

2) She left him taking Sirius with her.

He began to shake some horrible thoughts ran through his head. He called it again and again with the same. Harry called Hermione's parents house asking if she was there possibly stopped by with Sirius. Turns out Mrs. Granger was also trying to call her that day. So Harry decided to go out of the house and look for her. he kept calling her phone. 'Maybe she lost it.' he thought, 'yeah that and to be it right?'

It was when Harry arrived at Hermione's favorite grocery store his heart skipped a beat. There were police cars and yellow tape. Harry seen the clerk he recognized from the times he and Hermione went while she was pregnant with Sirius shopping together. he was in tears, Harry made eye contact with the clerk still unable to see past the police and people gather.

"Mr. Potter." the clerk said loudly. Harry looked at the man and froze. The man he was looking at looked petrified. A policeman walked to Harry.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at the other man pale. His heart was racing, throbbing. He looked over to the group gathered and pushed through people as the police officer yelled after Harry. When Harry got to the scene there was nothing but a chalk outline and blood on the sidewalk. Harry fell to his knees.

"Mr. Potter, can you please come with me?" he asked. Harry said nothing; he didn't hear a word the man said. "Sir, I need to take you to the hospital." Harry was pulled up by the police. "Mr. Potter, I need to take you to the hospital, your wife and son are there." Harry turned and looked at the man.

Ten Minuets Latter at the hospital

Harry walked in and a nurse was waiting for him and the police officer. "Mr. Potter, come with me and I will take you to your son." Harry nodded and fallowed the nurse. Harry walked into the room where Sirius was asleep in a small glass baby-bed. He had cuts on him and bandages around his arm.

"He is a trouper, Mr. Potter. He lost some skin, we will do a transplant tomorrow, and he has a broken arm. Lucky little guy." the nurse said. Harry was glad about Sirius, but one question. "Where is my wife?" he asked the nurse. The nurse looked down. "I do not know exactly, I am in pediatrics, but when she came in she was still holding the baby, we had to pry the baby from her so she could go into surgery. It is one floor up, I don't know where though, but before you go is there anyone we need to call?" Harry quickly gave her his cell phone and told her to call everyone in it and ran up the stairs to the next floor not taking the elevator.

Harry ran up to the first doctor he saw in the hallway. "Potter, Hermione?" He asked out of breath. The doctor looked up at Harry as if he was insane. "I am sorry?" he asked. Harry leaned down catching his breath. "Hermione, Potter. Where is my wife?" he asked. The doctor budges his glasses. "I don't know ask the nurse at the desk, and please move out of my way." he said walking past Harry. Harry was in tears this was a horrible day he jogged to the desk and the nurse looked up.

"How may I help you?" she asked looking up.

"Hermione Potter?" he said yelling it leaning on the desk for support.

"One minute." she said typing up something. She paused and looked at the screen. She stood up a bit pale. "Mr- Mister Potter can you come with me quickly." she said walking to the end of the hall Harry on her heals. She stopped at the door and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, she is in surgery right now in this room." she paused and looked at him. "I pulled up your file, I seen two Potter are here, your wife and son. I don't want to make this harder for you. I am not support to tell you because I could lose my job, but seeing your baby down stairs an hour ago…" She sighed. "When your wife came in she wasn't moving… there doing best to bring her back. She was protecting the baby." Harry was still nodding his head with tears running down his face. "Someone tried to steal your son and she was shot, she hit the sidewalk still fighting is what the police told us when they came in with the guy who did this to her."

Harry felt ill inside and lost it, he threw up in the hall. "I am so sorry." the nurse said. "I- I-.."

"Nurse, Gretchum, Go back to your station." said a man in green scrubs. Harry looked up to see a man with blood on him. Harry was frozen seeing Hermione's blood on a man he never seen before. "Mr. Potter, your wife doesn't have long. If you want to see her before she dies come with me." Harry walked swaying and leaning on the wall for suport, he was not prepared for this.

"Mr. Potter. Your wife is still fighting, she took a lot of pain today. One man stabbed her and your son, the other ended up taking out the gun when she fought back. She was shot several time, she stopped a bullet from hitting your son's heart. It was a miracle the way she held him, the bullet was less then an inch away from passing through her arm to his chest." Harry was soaked from sweating, dirty from throwing up and couldn't stand no more and slide down the wall. The doctor sat down to Harry's level.

"I need you to be strong for her Mr. Potter, I never let people see there loved ones in this condition, after today, I think she deserves a few moments with you." Harry nodded and the doctor help him up and walk in the room. There was Hermione doctors around her still trying to save her life. "We can't keep her going for long, she has lost too much blood." Harry went up to Hermione who was bruised, bandaged up grabbed her hand and kissed it holding it tight. He could feel a slow heart beat. "It is like magic she made it this long, with all these bullets and where they hit her, never before I have had someone survive so long. Mothers have an instinct no man has."

"Mr. Potter, this happened one other time, Doctor Robbinson had a mother twenty one years ago that was like your wife, I am only saying it because it was Lily Potter, your mother." The doctor stopped and shock his head. "I am leaving you with her, Harry. I am sorry about the baby you lost today as well, I can't imagine how this can be for you, I am sorry."

"Hermione, please…I can't lose you. You're the other half. I love you." he said softy. She didn't respond. He leaned forward and kissed her shaking. "Your everything to me. Please… if anything never leave Sirius. I don't know if I can do this, I can't handle losing you, not now!" he yelled breaking into a sob.

Harry stayed with his wife until the monitor stopped. He stood there as the doctors kept trying to bring her back. His heart stopped for several seconds. He had lost the love of his life, it was not suppose to be this, it was unfair. He thought about ending it, then and there after they claimed the time of death being pushed in the hall way. He prayed someone would of killed him not her, he felt dead, then he seen a face in the hall way.

"Take care of my baby Harry." he heard, he nodded to the voice.

"I promise you Hermione, I will." he whispered softly.

"Tell Sirius I love him." he nodded as the vision faded away. She saved him brought him back to reality, he had a baby, how could he be selfish right now and leave that baby down stairs in a life he had known too well.

Please review


End file.
